Room 111
by HikariShindo1992
Summary: Tatsuha is requested by one of Shuichi's friend's What will he do? tats x ?
1. Chapter 1

I don▓t own gravitation

Tatshua Usegi could say he was an average teenager, but then he would be lying tremendously. His brother was a cranky romance novelist, who was involved with an incredibly feminine, male vocalist. His sister was married to a ceo, who was in love with his brother. And he had a crush on Japan▓s number one vocalist, Ryuichi Sakuma. No, Tatsuha was not ▒average▓, or ▒normal▓, or anything along those lines. Which is why he was currently standing next to a certain pink haired vocalist in a crowded club in what some like to call the ▒Red Light District.▓

⌠Hey Shuichi, tell me why I▓m here again?■ ⌠A friend asked me to bring you that▓s why.■ ⌠So your saying your ▒friend▓ wanted me to come here today. ⌠ Listen Tatsuha don▓t ask me why, alright? Everyone knows you▓re a man-whore. So one of my friends asked for you to do him. Big deal, just do it and get it over with. Its not like your straight or anything.■ ⌠Someone▓s in a bad mood today. What▓s up with you?■

⌠Well I finally get to go to a club with Yuki and I get stuck trying to hook someone up. By now Yuki and I could have┘■ Just then Shuichi▓s cell phone rang. The small man pulled out the phone, from lord knows where, and answered it. While his senior was busy talking, Tatsuha took the opportunity to observe his surroundings.

The club was alive with sweat soaked patrons, flashing lights, and ear pounding music. Behind him was a bar. There was a hall on the opposite side of the dance floor lined with numerous rooms where aroused dancers went to engage in more private activities. While Shuichi was preoccupied he decided to take in what the singer was wearing. The vocalist was wearing a cropped mesh top, short shorts, thigh high boots, elbow length gloves with the fingers exposed, and a dog collar with Eiri▓s name on it. Overall the older man was arousing to both men and women.

Lost in thought, Tatsuha didn▓t hear Shuichi calling his name. After five minutes, and a kick in the shin, Shuichi handed the teenager a key card, and gave him directions to the room he was to go to. Tatsuha gave the pink haired boy a final look before making his way across the crowded dance floor. He found himself standing in a dark hallway, in front of a door that was identical to all the rest around him aside from the 111 gold number plate on the front. He sighed, hesitantly turned the handle.

He couldn▓t see anything aside from the silhouette on what he made out to be a bed. The dim lighted hallway combined with the pitch black, windowless room, made it impossible to see. The person, whoever it was, did not speak, or move, and that made Tatsuha incredibly nervous. He didn▓t want to close thee door, really, but he did, gradually moving toward the mystery man.

As he neared the bed he felt a strong hand grip his arm and yank him forward, causing him to fall on a warm, and bare chest. He could hear the heartbeat of the person under him. The rapid pace, made him suspicious of too much to drink. He was flipped over and he felt as the unidentified person pushed his shirt up. The fingers that stroked his nipples were hesitant at first, but soon their actions became bolder, and eventually Tatsuha▓s nipples were evolved in moist heat. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don▓t own gravitation

Ryuichi Sakuma was in love. Not just ■I have a passing crush■ love, but full blown, mind consuming love. The first time he saw the boy was when he went to Tohma▓s wedding. He was getting married to some woman, who was pretty attractive, but both she and Ryuichi knew that Tohma loved Eiri. The boy face practically mirrored his brothers, but his hair and eyes were dark. Throughout the entire wedding ceremony Ryuichi▓s eyes had been glued to the teenager. Somehow he found him more beautiful that his blond brother.

Tohma however, refused to let him have him. His reasoning were things like ⌠he▓s a teenager,■ and ⌠he▓s a boy,■ and ⌠he has his future as a monk ahead of him.■ Latter on, after a private investigation, done by the wonderful Mr. K, Ryuichi learned that Tatsuha had a huge crush on him. Ryuichi believed that this would be enough to aid him. If he could just meet with the boy, away from Tohma▓s all seeing eyes, then maybe he could convince Tatsuha to become his lover. So with the help of his pink haired friend, he was able to devise a plan to make Tatsuha his.

When he heard the knock on the door of the rented sex room, his heart had skipped a beat. He waited impatiently for the culprit to enter, but instead, long, agonizing moments passed. He had been about to get up and open the door himself, when the object of his desire threw the door open. With the help of the dim lighting he could see the nervous look on his face, so cute. This was probably due to the fact that he had asked Shuichi not to reveal to the boy who he really was.

The younger male had shut the door and had come to stand at the foot of the bed, but advanced no further. Ryuichi couldn▓t stand the shyness of the boy any longer He grabbed the others arm brutally, and threw him on the bed. He pushed his shirt up, and then stopped. Uncertainty clouded his mind. He began to toy with the nipples lightly, until his doubt subsided. He lowered his head to the hardened nub and took it into his mouth. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don▓t own gravitation

Tatsuha didn▓t deny the pleasure that the mystery man was bringing him. To distract himself from the fact that he did not know the identity of the person who was toying with his nipple, and trusting that Shuichi really knew a lot about this person, he let his imagination run wild. He imagined that it was Ryuichi that was making love to him. That it was Ryuichi who had just removed his pants and shirt, and who▓s hand was resting on his thigh.

Ryuichi looked down at the teenager through the darkness. The boys eyes were shut tight, a pink blush staining his cheeks. His cock glistened with pre-cum, and his hands were fisting the sheets around him. Ryuichi wrapped his hand around the weeping cock, and Tatsuha whimpered, almost inaudibly, ⌠Ryuichi please.■ Ryuichi▓s eyes widened for a moment, and his cock twitched. He already knew something like this would happen. According to Shuichi, and several other people the black haired monk had slept with, Tatsuha tended to imagine that it was Ryuichi he was having sex with. Ryuichi smiled a devious plan forming. 

Tatsuha gasped a cool, gel covered fingers stroked his member. His shock only continued to multiplied as his fingered were then coated with the same cold substance and brought to the other mans entrance. Understanding what he was expected to do he slowly pushed a digit in, gradually moving it in and out. Encouraged by the breathy moans coming from above him he pushed a second, and then a third finger, in making scissoring motions.

Suddenly the warm body left him, the springs in the bed creaked as the other person got up. Confused, Tatsuha continued to lay there, wondering if the man he had been completely prepared to fuck, was having second thoughts. All of a sudden the lights flickered on, and it took him a couple of minutes for his eyes to adjust to it. He searched the room silently, jaw suddenly falling open when his eyes fell on the man standing on the opposite side of the room. 

Ryuichi smirked when he saw Tastsuha▓s look of utter disbelief. The boy looked incredibly cute with his mouth agape, and face beet red. He walked over to the bed, hips swaying seductively. He crawled over the boy, smiling. He lowered his face to the younger mans, so that when he spoke his lips would brush lightly against his when he spoke. ⌠Wasn▓t expecting this, were you Tats-chan. ⌠ ⌠Sa-Sakuma-san.■ ⌠I▓ve had my eye on you for quite some time, and now you▓ll finally be mine. You know you want this, right?■ 

Before Tatsuha had a chance to answer Ryuichi pressed his lips against his, slipping his tongue past them, and exploring his mouth. The young monk moaned as Ryuichi massaged his tongue, and caressed his molars and, cheeks. He wrapped his arms around the singers neck, and closed is eyes. It was almost too good to be true, after endless daydreams, his idol was finally going to make love to him. 

Ryuichi shifted, still kissing the man under him, some that his entrance was positioned over the boys cock. He lowered himself without warning, forcing both of them to break apart from their kiss, and scream loudly. Ryuichi, after catching his breath, began to bob up and down on Tatsuha▓s erection. Tatsuha watched as Ryuichi continuously impaled himself, pressure building up in his groin. 

Tatshua reached up and grasped the other man▓s penis, and stroked, lube left over from when he was prepping Ryuichi, and the pre-cum that had gathered, aided his fingers decent. ⌠Oh Tatsuha!■ the older man moaned. ⌠Please fuck me harder. I need to come! Please!■ The teenager bucked his hips upward meeting Ryuichi halfway each time, his hand moving in the same pace as his hips. 

Tatsuha came first, Ryuichi came soon after. He couldn▓t help himself. Ryuichi had too much sex appeal. Ryuichi collapsed on to the younger man, and lay there panting for a while. When both had rested for a while the singer lifted his head so he could stare into the young monks eyes. ⌠Tatsuha I-■ Tatsuha put his hand to the older mans cheek and smiled warmly.

Yay for updates. There▓s probably going to be one more chapter. 


End file.
